A Midnight Stroll
by Vargras
Summary: As proud as she was of her royal duties, the nights in Canterlot often left Luna bored and lonely - remembering her troubled past as Night Mare Moon made it no easier. Determined to clear her head, the Princess of the Night decides to take a walk.


A Midnight Stroll

The life of royalty had never really been for her. Never one for formalities, Luna had always looked wistfully upon the citizens of Equestria - there were times where she often wished she could just live among them for a day, completely unknown to them all, just so she could know what it was like to be normal. It wasn't like she despised her royal duties - she knew it was a great responsibility, and she was proud of it. Yet, despite all this, it still proved to be boring and lonely work. Once she had raised the moon, she often had no pony to talk to, save for the royal guards. and even they were often too busy with their duties to have a bit of fun. Her boredom finally got the better of her, however, and so she set off for one of the few places she could find solace - the Canterlot Royal Library.

Though she had visited this place time and time again, Luna often forget just how heavy the doors could be. She pressed herself against the doors to the Library, slowly forcing them open, and made her way inside. The candles within had been magically enchanted to burn forever, and at all hours of the day - even though she was the only one there, it still felt more lively than any other part of the castle. The Princess hummed to herself as she began to browse the countless titles that lay upon the shelves, a faint smile appearing on her face as she reached the shelf dedicated to Starswirl the Bearded. She eventually settled on a book and brushed the dust off, though she quickly scowled and hurled the book across the room once she saw the title: "The Mare in the Moon: Night Mare Moon and Other Ponyfolk Tales".

It was still something she was deeply ashamed of, and something she often preferred not to speak or think about - she had let her envy and anger consume her, and in the resulting chaos, she found herself banished into the moon, forced to live a thousand years in exile. Those thousand years had been especially painful and lonely, and it did nothing more than add fuel to the fire, but she had finally been redeemed through the actions of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Luna glanced across the room at the book as it lay scattered upon the floor, pages torn from the bindings, and it was then that she remembered just how often those same books had been her only friends. She thought back, all those years ago, to when she was but a filly. Celestia, her elder sister, had always been the social butterfly, attending gatherings and making friends - Luna, on the contrary, was more socially awkward and had the unfortunate knack of going about things the wrong way. While her sister attended parties and events, Luna spent her time in the royal library of yore, immersing herself in book after book. Her imagination often ran wild, and it was not uncommon for the young Princess to be heard reading aloud to her own fictitious friends.

Luna levitated the book in front of her, neatly placed the pages back where they belonged, and sat the dusty old tome back upon the shelf. She was still just as bored as before, and her thoughts of the past made her just as lonely as she was all those years ago. More than anything, she needed friends, and to have a bit of... what was it, Applejack had called it? Fun? Luna nodded to herself, wrapped herself in her favorite cloak, and wordlessly departed Canterlot.

She needed to clear her head and get some air. She needed to take a walk.

* * *

><p>Apple Bloom wasn't quite sure why they were camping out again, especially considering they had done it right before the Sisterhooves Social. Still, it meant more time with her big sister, and she could hardly complain about that. Applejack had brought out plenty of snacks for the two of them, and they both had started making s'mores.<p>

"Alrighty, Apple Bloom. You 'member how to make s'mores?"

The filly pondered this for a bit before giving Applejack all manner of responses.  
>"Yep! Er... wait, no. Maybe?"<p>

Applejack laughed and ruffled her sister's mane.  
>"S'okay, Apple Bloom. We'll do it together! First, we need us some graham crackers!"<p>

Apple Bloom bounced over to the pile of snacks and goodies, grabbed the bag of graham crackers with her teeth, and began to hop back over to her sister when she froze. Her ears twitched, and she nervously glanced around - she knew she just heard a stick snap.

"Apple Bloom? You find it?"

"I heard something..."

"Aw shucks, it's nothin'. Probably just a lil' critter. Now c'mon, we got us some snacks to make!"

Apple Bloom trotted over towards her sister and dropped the bag of crackers at her hooves, scooting closer towards her. Something was out there, she just knew it!

"Alrighty, now we need some chocol - Apple Bloom? What is it?"

"Could you go get it this time? I um... need to get a drink. Yeah, a drink!"

Applejack smirked and rolled her eyes.  
>"Yer just bein' a scared lil' filly! I thought growin' up here woulda taught you not to jump at every lil' sound. Yer just actin' like Fluttershy now."<p>

At the very least, now she could be the courageous big sister who banished all the scary monsters away. Applejack walked over and was about to pick up the box of chocolates when she heard it herself - first another twig snapping, and then the rustling of bushes. A quick gust of wind blew out the fire, plunging the two sisters into darkness.

"Aw shoot. Maybe that wasn't just a bunch of hooey when Apple Bloom said she heard stuff. Well... whatever's out there, I ain't afraid of you! C'mon out!"

To Apple Bloom, Applejack would've looked something like a heroine, making a valiant stand against whatever was in the darkness - to herself, however, she was nervous. If something really was out there...

"**GOOD EVENING, APPLEJACK**."

Applejack just about jumped out of her skin, and almost made a break for the tent when the area around their camp was bathed in a pale blue glow.

"My apologies, Applejack. 'Tis an old habit to use the Royal Canterlot voice when visiting our subjects."

She had to squint at first, but even when she could finally make out who it was, she still couldn't quite believe her eyes.  
>"...Princess Luna? What are you doing here?"<p>

The Princess stepped out from the brush, the light illuminating the area coming from her horn.  
>"Please, Applejack. Call us- I mean, me. Call me Luna. And I'm here because... well, I was bored."<p>

"You were bored."  
>Applejack simply blinked at the Princess. Royalty? Bored?<p>

"You don't believe me, do you, Applejack?"

"Nah, I do. It's just... hard to believe is all. I mean, yer royalty! You must have all sorts of neat things back in Canterlot, right?"

"Well... I suppose I do, but..."

"But?"

Luna huffed and stared at the ground before answering her.  
>"I was lonely too. I figured I'd take a walk and... maybe make a friend or two. I saw the light of the fire, and got a bit closer. Once I saw it was you, I decided I'd say hello. I... suppose I got a bit anxious, though."<p>

"Anxious?"

"I may have blown out your fire."

Applejack glanced over her shoulder at the smoldering remains of the campfire.  
>"Oh. That."<p>

She was just about to relight it when another gust of wind blew through the camp, stoking the embers and lighting the fire once more. Luna flashed Applejack a smile before pointing at the tent.  
>"I believe your sister is trying to hide."<p>

"What? Oh shoot. Apple Bloom, c'mon out from there! There's somepony out here that wants to meetcha!"

The filly slowly crept out from the tent, still not sure what to make of the new guest. Though she had seen her briefly on Night Mare Night, Apple Bloom still seemed intimidated by her presence. Applejack tried to ease the tension as best she could.

"Apple Bloom, this here is Princess Luna."

Apple Bloom relaxed a bit upon hearing the word 'princess', her curiosity piqued.  
>"You're a Princess? Really?"<p>

Luna smiled and nodded.  
>"I am indeed, young Apple Bloom."<p>

"But I thought that was a costume! I mean... it was Night Mare Night and all. You would've gotten so much candy!"

Applejack was quick to chime in as well.  
>"Well Luna, since yer here n' all, would you care to make some s'mores with us?"<p>

The Princess blinked, puzzled by this.  
>"...s'mores? What's a s'more?"<p>

Apple Bloom let out an audible gasp and began to hop in circles around her.  
>"You've never had a s'more before? Omigosh omigosh omigosh!"<p>

"Is... is it bad that I've never had one?"

"Of course it is! It's only the tastiest, most delicious thing ever! Lucky for you, my big sister makes the best s'mores in the whole wide world!"

Applejack blushed, tapping a hoof against the dirt.  
>"Aw shucks, I ain't that good. C'mon Princess, we'll show ya how it's done!"<p>

Luna slowly walked over towards the log they had been using as a makeshift table, Applejack and Apple Bloom flanking her on either side.

"Alrighty Apple Bloom, show the Princess how ya make it. Remember: cracker, then chocolate, then the marshmallow, then another cracker!"

The Princess watched carefully as the filly set about to making the treat. Within just a few moments, Apple Bloom had already finished and proudly presented her work. Luna seemed truly perplexed by it, eyeing it carefully and walking in a circle around it, inspecting every inch of it. Applejack chuckled as she continued to make her way around it.  
>"What's the matter, Princess?"<p>

"I... expected something more complicated. With such a bizarre name, I assumed it would be more..."

"More what?"

"...extravagant, I suppose?"

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes and quickly gobbled the treat up, depriving Luna of any further "inspection" time.  
>"It's just crackers, chocolate, and a marshmallow. It's your turn now, Princess!"<p>

"Right! Okay... I can do this."  
>She eyed each of the ingredients for a bit before huffing once more, her ears flapping with irritation.<br>"...what was the order again?"

Apple Bloom hopped up onto the log and took a seat.  
>"First you take a cracker!"<p>

Luna's horn glowed as she picked up one cracker and gently set it down upon the log.  
>"Ah! Perfect!"<p>

"You ain't done yet, Princess! Now ya add some chocolate."

Once more, she used her magic to carefully manuever the piece of chocolate into position, laying it down squarely on top of the cracker.  
>"And now... the marshmallow, yes?"<p>

"Now yer gettin' it!"

Pleased with herself, Luna plucked one of the marshmallows the two had already cooked off a stick and placed it on top of the tiny stack. With the wheels in her head turning, she already knew what came next - a final graham cracker, placed on top of it all and pressed down to squish it all together. The Princess smiled proudly as she looked at her work.  
>"That was... quite easy, really."<p>

"And now for the best part! Ya eat it!"

Apple Bloom, at this point, was hopping up and down on the log, eager to see the Princess try it for herself. Luna carefully levitated the s'more off the log, eyed it warily for a moment, and took the tiniest of bites. She gradually opened her mouth, bits of s'more still scattered about her tongue. For a brief moment, Apple Bloom looked disappointed.  
>"You... you don't like it, do you?"<p>

In reply, both Apple Bloom and Applejack heard something they weren't quite expecting - Luna squealed. Not only did she squeal, but she promptly gobbled up what was left, a huge smile on her face.  
>"That... that was delicious! Oh, I simply must make more of these tomorrow night! Fair Applejack, do you mind if I... you know...?"<p>

Applejack smirked and peered at her.  
>"You wanna make another, don'tcha?"<p>

Luna nodded repeatedly at her, still excited over her latest discovery. Applejack was going to ask for Apple Bloom's opinion, but it was clear that the filly already approved.

"Oh alright. Go ahead and make another."

The Princess happily clapped her hooves together and made another, eating it just as quickly as the first. She stuck around a bit longer after Applejack decided to tell a ghost story as well, though Apple Bloom hid inside Luna's mane for most of it. The three of them shared their own stories around the campfire, and young Apple Bloom was especially inquisitive about Luna.  
>"Wait, ya mean to tell me Princess Celestia's mane used to be all pink? Really?"<p>

"When she was but a filly, yes - my sister's mane was all pink. She eventually grew out of it."

"And what about yers? I mean, it's all starry and stuff now, but what about when you were really little?"

Luna smiled as Apple Bloom played with her mane - in a strange sort of way, she almost reminded her of Celestia when they were both fillies. Inquisitive, playful, not afraid to make new friends...

"Miss Luna!"

She felt herself shake her head as she snapped out of her daydream.  
>"Oh, right. Blue. Just blue."<p>

As the night wore on, though, it eventually became time to leave. She slowly stood up, the younger Apple sister tumbling out of her mane as she did.  
>"I appreciate your generosity, Applejack and Apple Bloom, but the night is still young and I feel there's still much more to do."<p>

Applejack nodded knowingly, but her younger sister frowned with disappointment.

"Yer leaving already?"

"I'm afraid so, young Apple Bloom."

"Well... you'll come back another night, right?"

Luna blinked, taken aback by her offer. She relented however, and gave as warm a smile as she could to her.  
>"I think I would like that."<p>

Apple Bloom grinned from ear to ear and gave her leg a hug. As Luna strode away into the darkness once more, she could still hear her in the distance.  
>"I can't believe one of the Princesses visited us!"<p>

* * *

><p>She still had much of the night ahead of her, and already, Luna was extremely pleased with herself. Not only did she have two new friends within Ponyville, as well as an invitation to another camping trip, but she had a wonderful new recipe to share with her sister - assuming Celestia didn't know what s'mores were, that is. She would have pondered it more, if not for the fact that she now found herself distracted by snoring coming from... somewhere. The Princess glanced around, searching for the source, and finally found it above her - a certain blue pegasi, asleep on a cloud. Luna knew who it was, of course - she recognized that rainbow-colored tail and mane from when she visited on Night Mare Night. She took flight and gently set herself down upon the cloud, not wanting to wake the mare - yet, anyways.<p>

Luna had heard tales of her antics and her tendency to be brash and short-tempered, yet here, she looked so peaceful - not unlike a certain yellow pegasus, she mused to herself. Still, she was interested in getting to know her better, and wanted to wake her up as gently as possible.

"Rainbooooooow."  
>Rainbow Dash snorted in her sleep, but nothing else. Determined, Luna tried again.<br>"Rainbow Daaaaaaash."

She snorted once more and began to run - or attempt to, anyways. The pegasus was asleep on her side, so it wasn't as if she was making any real progress. Stifling a giggle, the Princess finally decided to poke her in the side, and finally succeeded in rousing her.

"...Ugh. Is it morning already?"

"No, Rainbow Dash. I'm Princess Luna, you might remember me from-"

Snoring again. She had gone back to sleep, and in front of royalty no less! Still, Luna did her best to keep her manners. She gave the mare another nudge, and at last, she actually woke up.

"I've still gotta be dreaming, 'cause I swear Night Mare Moon is right in front of me."

Luna huffed, agitated.  
>"No, not Night Mare Moon. Princess Luna."<p>

Rainbow Dash blinked, still half-asleep, and slowly sat up before coming to grips with what was going on.  
>"...P-Princess?"<p>

Luna nodded at her, smiling.  
>"Yes, Princess. Do you remember me from Night Mare Night?"<p>

The pegasus sat up, wide-eyed, and scowled at her.  
>"You! You're the one that pranked me right as I was about to prank Twilight! You... you prank-ruiner!"<p>

The Princess could hardly hide a smile after that. She heard herself begin to snicker a bit, but she did her best to curb it.  
>"Well it looks like the stories about you were true. Yes, I'm the one that ruined your prank. I'm here, though, because I wish to make more friends."<p>

"You? You want to make friends."

"Mhm."

"And you want me to be one of those friends?"

Luna nodded eagerly. She was so close to a third friend!

"Yeah, I dunno about that."

She blinked. Did... did she really just get turned down?

"...why not?"

Rainbow Dash stared at her and pointed, in addition to several other hoof-gestures she threw in for good measure.  
>"Because you're royalty! You're all hoity-toity and too busy with your frufru events!"<p>

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Luna chewed on her lip, furious at the turn of events and unable to think of any way to turn things around - until an idea sprung in her head. A grin slowly spread across her face as she leaned towards the pegasus. Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow at her, not sure what to make of it.

"What? Why are you grinning? You're planning something, aren't you!"

"How about this, Rainbow Dash. The two of us have a friendly little race - if I win, you have to be my friend."

"And if I win?"

"I'll let you go back to sleep."

Rainbow Dash seemed to contemplate it for a moment, then promptly turned around.  
>"Nope. I can just go back to sleep if I want, I don't have to do your dumb race at all."<p>

Luna snickered and played along, shrugging her shoulders and doing her best to act disappointed.  
>"Oh, what a shame! I suppose I'll simply have to tell the Wonderbolts how the best flyer in Equestria chickened out of a race because she was too sleepy."<p>

She knew she had Rainbow Dash hook, line, and sinker at that point. Oh how right she was.  
>"W-what? You wouldn't tell the Wonderbolts that!"<p>

"Why wouldn't I? They're at all the royal events, after all. I'm bound to eventually tell them."

The pegasus stomped up to the Princess and stood nose-to-nose with her, staring her straight in the eye.  
>"Well... I am not a chicken! If it's a race you want, Miss Frufru, then you'll get it alright!"<p>

"Very well then!"

Luna gave her wings a stretch, and she could've sworn she heard Rainbow Dash audibly gulp - she always forgot that she was bigger than most other ponies, wingspan included. She carefully drew a line in the cloud, and then took her place behind it.

"There, Rainbow Dash. This will be our start and finish line."

"So um... what's the course gonna be?"

"Oh, we'll keep it simple. Let's say... to that cloud and back."  
>She pointed off in the distance, and Rainbow Dash followed her line of sight, nodding once she had spotted it as well.<p>

"And... that's it? Just to the cloud and back?"

"Mhm. Is that too simple for you, Miss Rainbow Dash?"

"Oh, no. I was just... curious is all. Yeah. Curious."

"So be it. We'll start on my count. Three..."  
>Both of them visibly tensed, their wings outstretched and ready to go.<p>

"Two..."  
>Rainbow Dash swallowed hard, her face hot. Was she... sweating?<p>

"One..."  
>Luna grinned, ready to relish in it all - it had been far too long since she had last raced anyone. The last one was her own sister, she seemed to recall.<p>

"Go!"  
>Rainbow Dash, true to her name, took off from the starting line incredibly quickly. She was deceptively fast, and may very well have been the best flier in Equestria were it not for the fact that she was racing one of the royal sisters - though she didn't train nearly as much as Rainbow Dash ever did, Luna had one thing Rainbow Dash did not: countless years of experience. She instinctually read the winds, adjusting her wings everso slightly, and quickly began to catch up to the pegasus. Clouds and birds alike flashed past them both as they raced through the night sky. Rainbow Dash strained to go faster, her wings carrying her as fast as she could go, but without the advantage of flying downward like in the Best Young Flyer's Competition, she quickly found her lead dissolving as Luna caught up. They both reached the cloud at nearly the same instant - Rainbow Dash, being smaller and more agile, simply hit the cloud and pushed off from it. Luna may as well have been the paragon of brute force. She simply plowed into the cloud, destroying it outright and losing almost no speed at all. As they neared the finish line, though, it was evident who would win. Try as she might, Rainbow Dash couldn't outpace Luna, the thunderous flapping of her wings carrying her to victory. The Princess reached the finish line ahead of Rainbow Dash by a nose - a close race, but still with a clear winner. The pegasus collapsed on the cloud, huffing and puffing as she caught her breath.<p>

"Ah, wasn't that fun? I haven't had a good race like that in a long time!"

Rainbow Dash still lay panting, exhausted by the race.  
>"I... I lost?"<p>

"Indeed you did, Rainbow Dash, but it was still a very close race. Now, as per our agreement-"

"Best...best two out of three!"

Luna blinked at her.  
>"What?"<p>

"You heard me! That win of yours was a fluke. C'mon, best two out of three!"

The Princess tilted her head and stared at her.  
>"It would hardly be fair. You're still tired, and I'm... well, I'm not an ordinary pony. Besides, the agreement was a single race."<p>

Finally, Rainbow Dash nodded and sighed, admitting defeat.  
>"Yeah, I guess we did. I do wanna ask one thing, though."<p>

"And that would be?"

"Since we gotta be friends now and all... do you think you could teach me how you did that?"

"What? The flying?"

"Yeah! I've never seen anypony go that fast with so little effort! You gotta teach me!"

"I... I don't know. That might be difficult. It's something you only learn with experience. Still... I suppose we could try."

Rainbow Dash grinned and pumped one of her hooves in the air.  
>"Awww yeah! Flight lessons from the Princess!"<p>

Luna simply watched, rather amused by it all. Once the pegasus had noticed, though, she quickly regained her composure.  
>"So uhh... can I go back to sleep now?"<p>

"You may, Rainbow Dash, but there's one last thing I'd like to ask before you do: my sister, Celestia, was always the more physical of the two. How'd you like to try racing against her?"

At that, Rainbow Dash laughed nervously.  
>"Yeah, I uh... I don't think I'll be able to. I mean, I'm awfully tired after that race we just had and all, so I don't think I'll be up for it."<p>

Luna laughed and eyed her, giving her wings another good stretch before she prepared to leave.  
>"I'll simply have her take a raincheck on that. Get some rest, Rainbow Dash."<p>

"Night, Miss Frufru!"

Luna smirked to herself as she took off for the ground once more, leaving Rainbow Dash to slumber in peace - and with another friend, no less.

* * *

><p>She found herself continually staring at the sign: "Carousel Boutique". Though she had yet to meet her, she was almost positive this was the home of a unicorn named Rarity, sometimes mentioned in the friendship reports her sister received. She wasn't exactly supposed to see them - they weren't addressed to her, after all - but she still took peeks when Celestia was away. On any given night, Luna would have expected the shop to be shut up tight, and all the lights off. Yet, inside, she could clearly see the silouhette of a unicorn hurrying about to and fro. Given her reputation, it wasn't unlikely that Rarity was hustling to finish an order. She briefly considered the situation, and instantly came up with a fool-proof plan: she would help Rarity finish her order, and earn her friendship in the process! Pleased with how smart she was, Luna approached the door and gently knocked - the silouhette inside took immediate notice and hurried over to the door, quickly opening it. The Princess put on her best smile and was about to speak when she was interrupted.<p>

"I'm terribly sorry, but whatever business you have here will simply have to wait. I'm behind on an order for several clients in Canterlot, and it must be finished by morning. Good night."

With that, Rarity slammed the door shut in Luna's face and hurried back to her work. The Princess knocked once more, and the unicorn within stomped over again, flinging the door open.  
>"For the last time, the shop is closed! Whatever it is you need to do, you'll have to wait until-"<p>

"Miss Rarity, I presume. I'm Princess Luna. Is there any way I could-"

Rarity opened her eyes, all the color draining from the unicorn's face as she quickly realized just who she had slammed the door on earlier.  
>"P-P-P-PRINCESS? Oh... oh goodness. I'm terribly sorry, Princess! I... I didn't realize! Please, please! Come in, make yourself at home!"<p>

Despite her best efforts to appear professional, it was painfully evident how nervous she was. Luna found it almost comical, but remained silent on the matter.  
>"Royalty! In my shop! My home! P-princess, would you like some tea? Food? Snacks? Anything you desire?"<p>

The Princess laughed, waving a hoof dismissively.  
>"I appreciate the offer, Miss Rarity, but I simply wanted to know if you needed-"<p>

"This won't take long at all! I just need to find some gems and fabrics that match your coat and mane! Oh you'll look positively wonderful, my dear!"

"Miss Rarity, please-"

"No no, I insist! Now this will take just a moment! Let's see... no, too dark. Ugh, that's too bright."

"Rarity-"

"Just imagine the stories I'll be able to tell my foals and fillies, and their foals and fillies! Royalty, in my shop!"

Luna quickly found herself stuck in a corsette, tears welling in her eyes as Rarity continued to pull on the strings, regardless of how tight it already was. She soon found she had no choice but to use 'that' - it wasn't exactly subtle, but it would get the expected results.  
>"<strong>MISS RARITY, WE WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD REMAIN QUIET FOR A MOMENT.<strong>"

The unicorn instantly stopped all work, instead staring at her new guest with what could only be described as a mix of terror and awe. The Princess glanced around and coughed, then broke the silence.

"I apologize for doing that - I've been trying to use it less and less. Still, I needed to get your attention somehow."

Rarity still hadn't quite recovered from it, though.  
>"W-what do y-you want?"<p>

"What I want is simple, Miss Rarity - I wish to help."

"O-of course! Anything you'd like, Princ- wait. Help. You... want to help me? You don't actually want anything in return?"

"Correct. I thought I made that clear?"

"Oh, you did! I just wasn't expecting it. If you wish to help though, I suppose we should set to work."

Luna did her very best to fulfill her role as Rarity's assistant - the Princess paced about the room as she cut, carried, sewed, and measured multiple things at once, each section eventually floating across the room to the master seamstress herself, Rarity watching in awe during down-time. Having Luna here was like having a small army, and what normally would've taken multiple hours simply took one instead - Rarity could carry multiple things with her magic, sure, but it was clear that the Princess had a much deeper understanding of magic than most. She had never imagined one would be able to work at the frenzied pace Luna was capable of. The Princess almost seemed to be in multiple places at once - at any given moment, she was carrying something to Rarity, posing for her (reluctantly) with one of the outfits on, or doing some work of her own. The shop was a flurry of fabrics, needles, and threads, and Opalescence made sure to stay in Rarity's bedroom, far away from the ensuing chaos. At last, the final piece drifted over to Rarity, who quickly added it to the dress and threw it atop one of the mannequins.

"We're... we're done! And ahead of schedule, no less!"  
>The unicorn glanced at the clock, and gasped, a smile quickly spreading across her face.<br>"Far ahead of schedule! Oh Princess, I would've been up all night if you hadn't shown up, and even then, I don't know if I  
>would've finished it all! But it's a good thing you did show up, because we 'tknowhow-"<p>

Luna laughed and placed a hoof on Rarity's mouth, shutting her up.  
>"You're rambling, Miss Rarity."<p>

"My apologies, Princess. I'm afraid I got excited. I mean... finished early thanks to help from royalty! I've never seen such fast work!"

The Princess blushed, tapping a hoof against the floor. She didn't receive many compliments, not even from her own sister.  
>"It was the least I could do, Miss Rarity. And please, call me Luna."<p>

"Oh, if you insist. Now, Luna my dear, will you be staying for tea? I think we both deserve some after all that, and I wanted to show you around the place a bit - you _are_ my guest after all."

Luna weighed her options and glanced at the clock - she still had time to spare.  
>"I suppose I can stay for one cup of tea, Miss Rarity."<p>

The unicorn beamed upon hearing that, and if Luna didn't know any better, she would've guessed that Rarity was an expert with food, not with a thread and needle. It seemed just a scant few minutes had passed by, and already she found herself seated at a table and sharing stories with Rarity over a cup of tea. Given her tastes in high fashion, she had been downright shocked that Luna often turned down going to many of the gatherings in Canterlot - after all, such a thing was a dream-come-true for her.  
>"Not one? Ever?"<p>

"I haven't been to any since... oh, I don't know... a little over a thousand years ago? Like I said, Celestia was always into that sort of thing. I just liked getting some peace and quiet, which usually meant staying in the library."

"Bah, you're just like Twilight. Nose stuck in the books, and too busy to know what's going on outside that."

Luna narrowed her eyes at her, to which she nervously glanced about and quickly corrected her callous error.  
>"Er... no offense or anything, Princess."<p>

"None taken, Miss Rarity."  
>Still, Luna did have to admit that she had a point - both her and Twilight Sparkle had an awful lot in common, even if neither wanted to admit it. A quick glance at the clock showed that already an hour had slipped away, and Luna stood up to make for the door.<p>

"You're leaving already, Princess?"

"Yes. I still have some other places to be before the night is over. You know how it is, deadlines and all."  
>Luna grinned and winked at her, and Rarity simply nodded knowingly.<p>

"Still, you will come back another night, won't you? We could have another cup of tea, or share more stories!"

At that, however, the Princess smiled and eagerly nodded.

"Wonderful! Have a pleasant night, Luna!"

"Don't worry, Miss Rarity. I'm sure I will."

A smile on her face, the Princess departed into the night once more. She was beginning to run out of time, and still had so many places she had to be, but she would make it - time had the tendency to work in funny ways for her. Wings outstretched, Luna took a leap, and took to the heavens once more, leaving Rarity watching and pondering the turn of events. After all, friends with royalty? She couldn't wait to see the look on Hoity Toity's face when she told him. Luna, however, already knew her next destination - Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

><p>Luna had heard of this place before. Her sister had come here for an event, and Luna had been forced to stay behind at Canterlot - she was still recovering, after all. It wasn't like she had a choice in it. She was about to knock when she found herself face to face with a pink earth pony, the mare's impossibly-curly mane going every which way.<p>

"Ah, you must be Pinkie Pie. My name is-"

Pinkie gasped aloud, a comically large smile plastered on her face.  
>"Princess! You got the invitation! Oh, it's so good you could come! C'mon, the party just started!"<p>

"Invitation? But I never got an invitation to any parTYYYYYYYY!"

Before she could even finish, she found herself being hauled through Sugarcube Corner with a strength not expected of someone such as Pinkie Pie. Soon enough, Luna was seated at a table filled with all kinds of sweets - a large banner hung overhead, with the lettering "Gummy's After-After Birthday Party-Party-Sleepover". The Princess winced as she felt the strap of a party hat smack her chin - like it or not, she had been 'invited'. Pinkie Pie popped in front of her, shoving a plate full of cake towards her.

"What's a party without cake, right? And just think of everything we can do afterwards! We can play Truth or Dare, Pin the Tail on the Pony, dancing, ghost stories! Gummy's gonna have the best after-after birthday party-party-sleepover ever!"

Lunk blinked at her, ignoring the cake for the time being.  
>"I'm... sorry, but who's Gummy?"<p>

"Oh, that's Gummy!"  
>The pink mare pointed at Luna's crown - at the very top, Gummy tried in vain to nibble at the Princess' crown. Any other pony might have been irritated or frightened, but Luna simply watched it instead.<p>

"It's... an alligator?"

"Yep!"

"With no teeth."

"That's right!"  
>Pinkie Pie threw a ball of twine away from the table, Gummy hopping off Luna's head to give chase. The Princess couldn't help but smile as she watched the small alligator chase it around, nudging the ball with its nose.<p>

"That was a kind thing you did, Pinkie Pie. I doubt it would've lasted long in the wild with no teeth."

"Huh? I just thought he was cute. But that works too! C'mon, you haven't eaten your cake yet!"

"Oh alright."  
>Luna eyed the cake before her and gave it a sniff - it smelled a bit like chocolate with some cherry thrown in, but with Pinkie Pie, you could never be sure what you were getting. She thought back to her earlier encounter at Sweet Apple Acres, and decided that if it were anything like a s'more, she had nothing to lose in trying. The Princess gave it a nibble - a test, nothing more - and let it sit in her mouth for a bit while she formed an opinion. Pinkie Pie sat mere inches away from her, a smile on her face as she waited for the Princess' reaction.<p>

"Weeeeeeeeeeell?"

"It's good. Really good, in fact. I haven't had cake like this in a while."

Pinkie edged even closer to her, and was quite literally eye-to-eye with her at this point.  
>"You mean it?"<p>

She was uncomfortably close, but Luna didn't really have anywhere to go.  
>"Pinkie Pie, may I um... finish my cake?"<p>

The pink mare suddenly hopped off the table and ran off to play with Gummy.  
>"Well of course you can, silly! Why wouldn't you be allowed to finish your cake?"<p>

Luna simply blinked at Pinkie and sighed before finishing her cake in peace. Just as she began to push the plate away however, Pinkie Pie showed up with another, pushing the slice towards her.  
>"You gotta say <em>that<em> too."

"I'm afraid I don't follow, Pinkie Pie."

Instead of an actual answer, Pinkie Pie instead snorted and began to roll on the floor, laughing all the while. She eventually settled down and hopped back up on the table, leaning over towards Luna once more.  
>"Oh, you know! Don't act like you don't!"<p>

"I... I really don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon, Princess! The doubled thing!"

Luna stared at her, not quite able to believe it. Of all the things... Pinkie Pie wanted her to do _that_?  
>"You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding, Pinkie Pie."<p>

"Nope! Why would I be kidding about that? Now c'mon, say it!"

"No. I absolutely refuse to."

"Aw, c'mon! Pleeeeeeeeease? Do it for Gummy!"

The Princess huffed, her ears flapping in agitation. She looked up at the banner raised in Gummy's honor, and her expression softened.  
>"...Fine. I'll say it."<p>

Pinkie Pie was grinning ear to ear at this point, and ran off to quickly grab Gummy, bringing him back so neither of them would miss the occasion.  
>"Okey dokey lokey! Ready!"<p>

"Ha ha. The cake has been doubled."

"Yay! The Princess said that just for you, Gummy! Tell her 'thank you'!"

In response, the tiny alligator clamped onto Luna's nose, gnawing feebly on it. She simply sighed and stared at it, though Pinkie was quick to pluck him off.  
>"Aw, he likes you! C'mon Princess, time for some games!"<p>

"But I haven't even finished the ca- what are you doing? Oh... oh goodness."

Pinkie Pie was already hard at work on blindfolding Luna, giving the fabric a tug to make sure it was tight over her eyes. Satisfied, she placed a paper tail in the Princess' mouth and gave her a good spin.  
>"Time to play Pin the Tail on the Pony!"<p>

Luna, who had hardly been expecting any of this to happen, had a rather hard time controlling herself - the Royal Canterlot Voice slipped out here and there.  
>"<strong>WHAT IS GOING ON? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS<strong>?"

"Whoa Princess, why is your text so big and... boldy?"

"**WHAT TEXT**?"

"Er... nevermind. Enough spinning for you, though! Go pin the tail!"  
>Pinkie Pie gave the Princess a good shove, and slowly but surely, Luna wobbled her way over to the paper pony that had been pinned on the wall. She felt herself begin to fall, and was about to curse such a dreadful game when she felt herself stop - and Pinkie Pie was laughing.<p>

"What? What's so funny, Pinkie Pie?"

In between snorts and giggles, she finally managed to answer the Princess.  
>"Take... take off your blindfold and see for yourself!"<p>

Irritated by the entire ordeal, Luna quickly pulled her blindfold off, eager to see what was so funny - she wasn't expecting what she saw, and soon she too found herself rolling on the floor in laughter. Luna had managed to completely miss the intended paper pony, and had instead pinned the tail to a poster of her own sister, Princess Celestia. What made it all the better was that the tail had been pinned firmly to her chin, giving her the appearance of an incredibly long beard. She had never expected to see such a thing, but the sight of her sister with a beard caused her to laugh harder than she ever had in a very long time. The two ponies rolled about on the floor, laughing, giggling, and snorting, until they finally managed to calm themselves down.

"At first I thought that was a terrible game, but... pinning the tail on my own sister made it worth all the trouble. I haven't had a good laugh in a while. Thank you, Pinkie Pie."

"Noooooo problem! That's what I do, after all - the laughing, not the game. Well, yeah, the game too. I guess both?"

Luna nodded and smiled, but a quick look out the window showed her that the night was beginning to run out.  
>"I had a very good time, Miss Pinkie Pie, but I'm afraid I need to be going."<p>

Pinkie's mane deflated, but quickly poofed back up.  
>"You won't even stay for more cake?"<p>

"I simply don't have the time."

"Aw. Well I'll just send you another invite for the next party! Say bye to the Princess, Gummy!"  
>The alligator blinked at the Princess, then began to gnaw on a balloon. Pinkie Pie leaned over towards Luna.<br>"That means 'Bye, Princess'."

Luna stifled a laugh and slowly made her way for the door.  
>"Have a good evening, you two. Try not to make too much of a ruckus."<p>

Pinkie Pie waved at her as she departed, even while Gummy frantically gnawed on her mane.  
>"Night, Princess Luna! Tell your sister she has a lovely beard!"<p>

* * *

><p>It was one of the few times throughout Luna's long and storied life that she had actually felt nervous. Her first encounter with Fluttershy had been... less then stellar. Fluttershy, despite being known for her kindness, was also known throughout Ponyville as being one of the most timid and bashful ponies in all of Equestria - given Luna's previous reputation as Night Mare Moon, their first encounter on Night Mare Night had resulted in the Princess unwittingly frightening and intimidating the yellow pegasus to the point of being unable to speak. At the very least, she wanted to make amends for it and attempt to start off on the right hoof.<p>

Even as she approached Fluttershy's cottage on the edge of the Everfree Forest though, it was as if the animals themselves knew what Luna used to be - most fled at the mere sight of her, and those few that stayed simply froze in terror. Luna hung her head in shame, the trot gradually turning into a slow walk, as she began to contemplate things. If the animals ran away in fear, what were the chances that Fluttershy would stay? Despondent, she wandered over to a pond and sat upon the grass. She stared into the waters, hoping to see a friendly face - yet all she saw was _her_.

"Night Mare Moon."

How she loathed that name: 'Night Mare Moon'. All she remembered was growing envious of her elder sister, and how the allure of forbidden arts offered her a chance to get what she wanted - she realized her mistake far too late, though. It was only after she had completely lost control and _she_ buried away the old Luna that she realized what a monster she had become. She remembered how she looked on with horror as Celestia harnessed the Elements of Harmony, and with a heavy heart, banished her own sister into the moon. While Night Mare Moon had spat on and cursed Celestia's name, somewhere deep within the abomination, Luna silently wept. For a thousand years, _she_ plotted her revenge - for a thousand years, Luna carried a burden most could not. Day after day, week after week, she had begun to hate her own immortality, and began to wish for death's embrace. A thousand years of regret, shame, and loneliness, however, is a fate worse than death itself. Through it all though, was a feeling somehow worse than all of those: she was completely powerless to stop it. _She_ had taken over and plunged her into darkness, and all Luna could do was simply watch and wait, and hope for redemption. All she often had was hope.

"...um, excuse me. Princess..."

Hope.

"...was wondering if, assuming you don't mind..."

Hope.

"PRINCESS!"

Luna gasped and felt her whole body tense up as she frantically looked around. She wasn't anticipating what she saw, though - Fluttershy.

"Are you alright, Princess? You look like you've seen a ghost... or worse... if that's even possible."

"I... I'm fine, Miss Fluttershy. I was just... thinking about something, is all."  
>She didn't want to admit it, but she found herself horribly disturbed by the flashback she had.<p>

"You looked positively awful, though! What were you even thinking about that made you react like that?"

"It's n-nothing, Fluttershy. I'm alright. Really."

Twilight Sparkle had been completely right about Fluttershy's voice, of course. She certainly did sound innocent and demure, yet it was also more soothing than she realized. Part of her simply wanted to let all her troubles out - the other part violently protested, believing such horrid things were better off locked away.

"Well if you ever want to talk about it, Princess Luna, I'm more than willing to listen for you... I mean, if that's okay with you, of course."

Luna found herself staring at the reflection once more, though she was no longer alone. Slowly, she nodded and looked directly at Fluttershy.  
>"I-I'd like that. How did you manage to find me, though?"<p>

"Oh that's easy. The animals told me! They all said how sad you were, so I thought I'd try to help. Now why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Luna nodded once more and began to tell her tale.  
>"I still think back to my time as <em>her<em>."

"Her?"

"Night Mare Moon. I always try to avoid it so it doesn't bother me, but it always ends up eating away at me. The flashbacks I have are often vivid - horrifically so. I get stuck reliving it all. The atrocities _she_ committed with _my_ name and _my_ body. I always get that same feeling of hopelessness, powerlessness, loneliness, and fear. But... I think the most maddening part of it all..."

"I know this is awful hard for you, Luna, but you've just gotta let it all out."

"...the most maddening part of it all, is that look on my sister's face. It's always frozen in my mind, staring back at me - that look as she realizes that her sister has turned into an abomination, and that there's no redemption for her."

Luna began to sob uncontrollably, her terrible burden finally lifted from her shoulders. For the first time in over a thousand years, she finally felt free of it. Fluttershy had her forelegs wrapped around the Princess' neck in a hug, and was quite literally the calm before the storm - were it not for her embrace, Luna's powers of weather manipulation would have feasted off her raw emotions. Luna felt Fluttershy give her an extra tight hug, and Luna managed to actually laugh while returning one of her own. Though tears still streaked down her face and her nose was horribly runny from all the sobbing, it was the happiest she had been in over a thousand years. Fluttershy looked up at the Princess and gave her a smile only a kind soul such as herself could ever give.

"There, there. Don't you feel better now, Luna?"

"I... I do. T-Thank you, Fluttershy."

"Any time, Princess. That's what friends are for, right?"

Luna smiled and laughed once more, wiping her nose.  
>"Yes, Fluttershy... yes they are."<p>

The yellow pegasus smiled back and helped the Princess to her hooves.  
>"It's so good that you're feeling better, Luna. Just come back with me and I'll make you a nice, hot meal."<p>

The walk back to Fluttershy's cottage was uneventful. She made Luna one of her specialties, vegetable soup, which the Princess was gracious for. Considering how quickly and closely the two of them had bonded, they shared all manner of stories - Fluttershy got to hear about the antics she and Celestia often caused when they were fillies, and in return, Luna got to hear the stories of how Fluttershy and all her friends got their Cutie Marks from a young Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom. They likely would have talked all through the night, but Fluttershy had a few patients she had to take care of. Before Luna left, however, there was one last surprise waiting for her.

"Princess Luna, I want you to have my cloak... I mean, if you even want it, of course. You can say no."

Already, the Princess had been shown kindness beyond what most would consider - this last act had her at a loss for words.

"Fluttershy, I... why are you giving this to me? Don't you need it?"

The yellow pegasus grinned sheepishly at her.

"Well, it's starting to get awful chilly out, and I thought it would be simply terrible if you caught a cold. I can always make another one, you know. It's no big deal."

Luna could hardly refuse after that. She smiled and plucked the cloak off Fluttershy's coat rack with her magic, wrapping it around herself - for such a thin cloak, it was surprisingly warm. She didn't necessarily like the pink, of course, but she could hardly complain. Besides, it would surely grow on her.  
>"Thank you... Fluttershy. I mean it."<p>

"Don't worry, Luna. I know you do."

The two shared one last hug before going their separate ways. Luna had one last stop to make, and though her visit to Fluttershy had touched her greatly, she had the feeling the last one would affect her even more.

* * *

><p>She had intended all along to visit all six of them, and purposely left Twilight Sparkle for last - it was unknown and unfelt to most, but the two of them had a connection that went deeper than most though could even be possible. Luna wasn't sure if her sister even knew it existed. Still, the tell-tale candlelight from inside Twilight's home made it obvious that she was still awake, and at the very least, Luna was thankful she at least had that. Considering how studious her sister's star-pupil could be, it wasn't too surprising that she was up burning the midnight oil anyways. The Princess slowly approached the door and lifted a hoof to knock when she heard it unlock from within, and soon found herself face to face with Twilight.<p>

"Luna, what are you doing here? And... is that Fluttershy's cloak?"

The Princess nodded once, and she felt her face slowly grow hot - she had been hoping to actually surprise her.  
>"It is. Did your friends, um... did they tell you I was coming?"<p>

"They did."

"...O-oh."

Twilight tilted her head and raised an eyebrow as she peered at her.  
>"Princess Luna, are you... feeling alright? You're acting funny."<p>

She was right, too. In pouring herself out to Fluttershy, she found herself slowly regressing to how she was as a filly - reclusive and shy. Luna found herself torn on the issue - for the thousand years she had been trapped within Night Mare Moon, she often longed for the simple days of when she was a child. Now that she was free, though, she should have been alright. Why was this happening now? She found herself stumbling for her words, all while Twilight continued to watch on with a terribly confused look.

"I-I... well, you see..."

Slowly, and without a spoken word between either of them on the issue, it appeared as if Twilight Sparkle began to understand just what had transpired that night - her expression slowly changed from one of confusing to one of pity and empathy.  
>"Let's get you out of the cold, Luna."<p>

Wordlessly, she stepped into Twilight's home, the younger mare shutting the door behind her once she was inside. Candles sat scattered around Twilight's study, and the only other soul present was Owlowiscious - Spike was no doubt asleep. He was a baby dragon, after all. Luna's horn glowed softly as she took Fluttershy's cloak off, setting it aside as she took a seat before the fireplace. Her ears flapped constantly with agitation, and she did her very best to stare at the dancing flame - though she may have been bigger than Twilight physically, her own shame at how she had acted thus far had her feeling like she was a filly all over again, small and insignificant compared to everything else.

"I uh... heard you met some of the girls. And talked to Fluttershy. How did that go, Princess?"

It was simply best not to respond. She had already made herself look like a fool - to talk any further would simply make things worse. Twilight's hoofsteps echoed off the walls of the study as she made her way over to the fireplace and took a seat beside Luna. For a while, the two of them sat together in silence, their shadows dancing upon the walls.

"You talked to Fluttershy about Night Mare Moon... didn't you."

Luna opened her mouth and tried in vain to speak, but the only sound that managed to come out was a soft whimper. She nodded feebly instead.

"Princess Luna, please look at me."

She did as told. She wanted to cheer, to yell, to use the Royal Canterlot Voice and proclaim she was fine, but she wasn't - despite the talk with Fluttershy, something deep within her still lingered, and she knew she couldn't force it out alone.

"Luna... those times are behind you. I know you suffered greatly for it. You probably still feel guilt, shame, fear - too many emotions and too few words to describe it. When we found the Elements of Harmony and Night Mare Moon pulled me away from my friends, part of me... heard something. A noble, pure spirit, locked within and crying out for release. I didn't know it was you, but at that moment, I knew that Night Mare Moon wasn't just a malicious and spiteful spirit - it was... a corruption of something good, something that can happen to anypony, even if they have the best of intentions. Deep down inside, there's still a bit of good at the core - sometimes you just need a guiding hoof, somepony to draw you back into the light and to help you realize that things will get better. They always do.

Let go, Princess Luna. Those days are behind you. You're free. Forgiven."

_Forgiven_.

At last, at long last, Luna understood. Though she had been redeemed, she had still blamed herself for Night Mare Moon's crimes, not once realizing that she had been forgiven for those terrible deeds. She felt Twilight press herself against her in a hug, and her heart soared to feel the warmth and comfort of a friend.

"...tell me a story, Princess Luna."

Once more, Luna found herself at a loss for words - it wasn't that she couldn't find the words to use. She still found herself astounded at how deep her connection with Twilight truly ran. Never in her wildest dreams did she think such a pure and powerful thing could burn so brightly - was this the much-vaunted 'magic of friendship'?

"Please, Luna?"

The Princess blinked, quickly shaking her head and looking down at where the voice come from. Twilight lay pressed against the larger mare, staring lazily at the flame of the fireplace. Luna knew she was basically being used as a pillow, but after all she had been through, all she had earned, and all she had learned about herself, she wasn't one to complain.  
>"I was like you once, Twilight."<p>

"You were?"

"Ever the book-worm, shy and reclus-"

"I am not reclusive."

"Twilight, dear - you live in a library."

"...a fair point. Go on."

"The librarians at our old castle often complained about how quickly I read books. They always joked about how "You could give Luna all the libraries in Equestria, and it wouldn't last her a week"."

Twilight peered up at Luna - inquisitive as always, the two of them had much more in common than they had initially realized.  
>"What was the old castle like? Back before you and Princess Celestia left it."<p>

"That was an innocent time. Myself and Celestia often played in the forest, making adventures for ourselves. I was usually content with simply staying in the library."  
>Luna sighed dreamily as she reminisced back to simpler times.<br>"You'll think it sounds crazy, but I often thought of the books as my friends. I always had an imaginary friend in every tale - that way, I was never truly alone."

"That's not crazy, Luna. I did that too."

The Princess feigned surprise at that, though Twilight was quick to pick up on it.  
>"Well good, we can be crazy together!"<p>

"That's not what I meant, Princess."

"I'm simply poking fun at you, dear. Our old castle wasn't nearly as grand as the one in Canterlot. Canterlot can feel so cold at times, though."

"How so?"

"Well at night, Celestia often goes to sleep - she has to be up in the morning, after all. That often just leaves me and the royal guards as the only ones still awake, and they're typically too busy to do anything. Because of that-"

"-everything feels really empty."

"Exactly. At least the old castle felt a bit warmer. I miss it sometimes."  
>Twilight couldn't see it from her angle, but a smile had been on Luna's face the entire time - this was the most comfortable she had ever felt. She somehow felt truly 'at home' here.<p>

"Princess Luna, what about your parents?"  
>At the mention of that topic, Luna found herself trying to get even closer to Twilight, though such a thing weren't possible. Even after thousands of years, it was still a bitter topic for her and Celestia both. Still... she had managed to find solace in both Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle. Perhaps the same would happen here.<p>

"I miss them terribly. They were the most wonderful parents one could ask for: kind, yet harsh. Flexible, yet strict. They were, in every way, perfect."

"So... what happened to them? You and Princess Celestia are basically immortal. Where did they go? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"It's fine, Twilight. 'tis a wound that healed long ago, and I simply haven't wanted to talk about it - but perhaps that's how I'll best remember them. After our mother and father united the land into what you now know as Equestria, they both became... very sick. We held out hope for the longest time that they would get better."

"But they didn't."

"No. When it became clear that they would soon pass on, they gathered both myself and Celestia into the same room as them. Our parents told us that they loved us and would be proud of us, no matter what they did. They both passed away in their sleep that night."

She felt Twilight wrap her forelegs around her neck.  
>"I'm so sorry, Luna. I can't imagine what that must be like when you're young."<p>

"We were still children, Twilight Sparkle. Not even twelve, and we were left in charge of an entire kingdom. My sister Celestia handled her grieving far better than I did - she immersed herself in friends and found comfort in them. I retreated further and further into my books, and I found that the friends I had made up myself simply... failed. I was left to confront my sorrow myself, and it took me many years before I finally overcame it."

"But you did."

"I did. It wasn't easy, but I did."

They sat in silence for a while longer, and Luna was almost certain that Twilight had fallen asleep when she spoke up once more.  
>"Princess Luna... we're friends, right?"<p>

Luna looked down at Twilight fondly - no, not just friends. The connection they had forged was far too deep to simply be friends. In a way, Twilight Sparkle had become the sister and friend Luna had often wished for as a child, a pony who not only shared a common interest with her, but was also somepony she could trust and confide in.  
>"No, Twilight - I'd say your my best friend."<p>

"...Really?"

"Really."

The Princess received another hug for her decision, something which pleased her to no end. She soon realized what time it was, though, and had a gift of her own to offer up.  
>"Twilight, have you seen my sister raise the sun at the Summer Sun Celebration?"<p>

"Mhm."

"Would you like to see me lower the moon?"

Twilight sat up and stared at Luna, and despite her best efforts, her inner-child slowly forced its way out. A smile slowly crept across her face, and it was all she could do to hold back a squeal of delight.  
>"You... you would do that for me?"<p>

"I owe you a debt I can likely never repay. It's the least I can do."  
>Luna slowly stood and shifted her weight, tossing Twilight upon her back, before making her way outdoors. The younger mare hopped from her back and took a seat upon the grass as Luna took the skies, ready to undertake her royal duty once more. Wings and forelegs outstretched, Luna allowed herself to fully give in to her magic, the Princess suspended in the air as her entire body became bathed in a pale blue glow. Slowly but surely, Princess and moon alike descended from the heavens to make way for her sister's morning.<p>

For Twilight Sparkle, this moment had brought forth the same spark of awe and joy she had felt all those years ago. For Princess Luna, tears silently streamed down her face as she reached the earth once more. After the pain of a thousand years, she had finally found true inner-peace.

She was happy.

* * *

><p>Epilogue - Luna's Friendship Report<p>

_To my beloved sister,_

I've learned more about myself the past few days than I've ever thought possible. I've learned the joys of laughter, of helping those in need, and of receiving that same help in return. I've seen the lengths a sister will go to show her love, and I've seen how reaching past first appearances can give you surprising results. I've seen the importance of learning to forgive and forget, and to trust in those closest to you.

Most importantly, I've found that sometimes, we can be connected by truly extraordinary circumstances. I've found that, no matter what, there's always a bit of good deep down inside someone - they often just need the help and love of a friend to pull them back from the brink. No pony, no matter how big or small, is ever beyond redemption.

Ever.

With love,  
>Your sister Luna<p> 


End file.
